Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 Lilystar (L) ~ For Evaluation -- 17:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Define shading, blur ear pink, remove waste and please name the file Lilystar.leader.png 21:08, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Fixed -- 23:02, August 19, 2016 (UTC) No, no you did not, and please say "Reupload" or "Reuploaded". Remove shading waste, make the earpink and maybe the nose a lot darker, and name it Lilystar.leader.png. Right now it is Lilystar (Leader).png.png. And maybe blur the shading just a little bit more. Re-uploaded-- 16:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Better. There is still some shading waste. The ear pink is a bit too magenta than pink--perhaps color-pick off the ear pink tutorial on WW. If you can blur/smudge the line between the white and brown a bit, and on the back/rump/head there are spots that aren't in shading that should be. Don't worry; the first charart is always hard. You'll get there! Impressive me by being a warrior by the time I come back (you got a little over a year) Re-uploaded-- 01:13, August 28, 2016 (UTC) That was quick! You're doing really well, Foxey. There's still a bit of shading waste near the tail, and the line between brown and white still needs a bit of work, but I think you'd have to ask Stealth for help on that one. I'm risking a lot just by saying this, so, I'd rather keep my activity to a minimum. Re-uploaded Thanks :) -- 23:58, August 29, 2016 (UTC) OK Actually for some reason no matter how many times I erase in that exact spot, the bit of waste doesn't go away. Wonder why. -- 00:02, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Odd. Okay, just get the rest of the picture presentable and stealth or I can erase it on our computers. Blur the ear pink and there are some spots on the back/head still that aren't in shading and should be. I'll get you a redline if you need it. Re-uploaded -- 15:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Splashfoot (Ki) ~ For Approval Back to Splashfoot. 00:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I know you're trying to add depth but the tops of the eyes don't look "electric" enough, if you know what I mean. Make that a bit lighter, so it matches the eye color closer to the pupil? Okay but their the same colour as the other images so...put the eye colour above shading I guess? 05:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) This is kinda what I'm going for. Don't copy exactly; knowing you you can do it better, but this is roughly what I want... also sorry you have to zoom in so much; I couldn't figure out how to make it bigger :/ I see what you mean. That's a style of eye art and up to the artist. 22:35, August 29, 2016 (UTC) If you are saying that what you did is acceptable, then, approve it. Splashfoot (A) ~ For Approval Nearly there... 22:49, August 29, 2016 (UTC) The knee looks a bit flat, on that line where it goes into the body, could you add a touch of shading?